


She Likes to Watch

by StrangertoBluewaters



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bodice Ripping, Couch fucking, F/M, Great all American passtime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, do you like my tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangertoBluewaters/pseuds/StrangertoBluewaters
Summary: Michael has dinner with Chris and they both learn about their formative years.





	She Likes to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, maybe not totally bodice ripping but it's borderline pornographic, does that count?

She Likes to Watch

  
  


Chris was aware that Michael’s attitude had altered since the starbase 6 repairs. 

 

More than altered. He wasn’t complaining, she was the still the same woman he found totally irresistible in more ways than one. But there was definitely a confidence she was discovering he hadn’t sensed in her before. Michael was clearly confident in her abilities as an officer, that much was plain as day. 

 

But she had never been an overtly sexual creature. She didn’t wear sexuality on her sleeve or use it to her advantage. Well, she hadn’t before. He felt himself buzzing with excitement all day and a nervousness that reminded him of how he felt on his first date. 

 

Maybe sharing a kinky side of himself so soon had been a mistake because she not only challenged him regarding their activities but expected him to... okay, a little perspective was both a good and bad thing, he decided. 

 

A whole week had passed without so much as a passing, secretive touch. It had been torture. He hadn’t been lying when he told he’d been jerking off thinking about her every night. Although if he were to be completely honest it was a little more than that. It wasn’t just that she had taken the starring role in his fantasies, it was  _ more _ . He felt better knowing when he could see her, he liked knowing where she was or what she was thinking or feeling.

 

His fantasies went beyond just thinking about the multitude of ways he’d pleasure her. It came down to the moments of holding her while she slept, memorizing her breathing patterns, her heartbeat, the way she mumbled solutions in her sleep. He liked those things about Michael. 

 

The first night she slept in his cabin on starbase 6 she had posed a question in her sleep, 

 

_ “Am I bumble bee?”  _

_ “Sure.” _

_ “Bumble bee meeee...” _

 

He never told her how quaint it was or how endearing he found it and how it made him smile. 

 

Chris knew himself well enough to know when he was going out of his way for a woman. That usually only meant one thing-

 

He hears Michael materialize from a sight to sight transport behind him. He had just set the table, she was punctual as always. She wore a cream colored cotton skirt and a similar colored t-shirt. 

 

“Hi,” she says, her hands in front of her. That same girlish nervousness he knew hid in front of the other part of her that would come alive under his hands. 

 

“Hey.” He comes towards her and she lifts her hands to his waist. He leans down to press a welcomed kiss to her mouth. 

 

“I... I’ve seen doctor Pollard.” She says.

“Yeah?” 

“She’s prescribed a birth control.” 

 

Oh right, sex can lead to babies which can lead to families which can lead to shotgun weddings which was not what either of them needed. Because damn it he knew he would if it came to that.

 

“Sorry I didn’t take better care,” he says ruefully. “That’s on me.”

“It’s ok,” she tells him, kissing his chin. “It’s taken care of now.”

“Hmm. Hungry?” 

 

Dinner passes through the motions, small talk, she manages to sneak in work somewhere along the way and he gives in because he knows it’s what’s on her mind. He can’t help but wonder if it’s  _ entirely _ what’s on her mind, she agreed to have dinner with him but it came with a caveat.

 

Chris wondered just how much she could follow through with her one condition. 

 

_ I have one condition. That it’s my turn to watch. _

 

The stipulation had floored him and sent him into a rage of excitement and anxiety. But suddenly with her talking, simmering with words all he could think of was her talking in her sleep,  _ “am I a bumble bee?”  _

 

It put him at ease knowing he had seen a vulnerable and secret side of her, more than just her nakedness or her lust or her passion. 

 

“You’re quiet,” she points out, he reaches for her hand across the table, touching that sensitive wrist again. 

 

“Sorry,” Chris say. “You make it easy to just... be.”

 

Michael’s eyes get a little glassy and she looks away, yet again. He follows the expression and sighs.

 

“Too much?” He winces and she shakes her head.

“No. I was thinking the same thing.”

 

Well that’s a relief. 

 

Michael adjusts herself in her seat, her ass is still a little sore from his spanking. Not that she minded. It was another layer he had revealed. Never in a billion light years had she thought something so disrespectful could be such a turn on. 

 

Again, she had thought she should feel a bit of shame for enjoying something that should be seen as demeaning but she found she didn’t much care. 

 

“Can I ask a personal question?” She asks him after a time, he fills her wine glass and nods, giving his silent permission. This should be interesting. “ _ Why _ do you like to watch?” 

 

He holds off on answering for a moment, he knows why he likes it but to explain it... 

 

Chris releases a small laugh, relaxing back into his seat across from her. Was she toying with him? Clearly she hadn’t forgotten her one condition. 

 

“It’s just a thing,” he answers but she shakes her, she’s not letting him off the hook.

“Why?” She asks again and he nibbles his bottom lip looking for the right way to answer her.

 

Imbibing in a little more liquid courage he tries his best,

 

“Look, some people get off only on the feeling or the sensations that come with having sex or the idea that they’re finally living out a fantasy of some kind. Personally, having sex feels great but... watching a woman who desires me touch herself and make herself cum is- it’s,” he pauses and sighs deeply. “Almost better than actually sleeping with her.”

 

“Where did it start?” She asks him and he shrugs.

“Probably my wild formative years.” He says with a ruminating chuckle. “Believe it or not Michael I wasn’t such a hot ticket when I was young. I was a tall, skinny, lanky kid who enjoyed horseback riding and to by myself.”

 

Michael leans forward more in her chair, she can just picture him now. He wasn’t the jock she had imagined him to be. Maybe Christopher Pike had been a nerd growing up too. Was it entirely possible?

 

“There must have been something that started it.” She says, almost as if she were looking for the answer to some age old question. Truth was, Chris did know where it came from; he had pinpointed that star a long time ago. He had never told anyone before, it was slightly embarrassing but...

 

“When I was seventeen I had been on maybe two dates,” he begins. “There was this girl, my age. Kind of a social outcast, we had biology together in our senior year in highschool. She was smart as a whip but quiet as a mouse. I suggested we study at my house because- shit, whatever reason. But it wasn’t to seduce her because girls were... not my element at the time.” 

 

Michael rests her chin on her hand, listening intently. She likes how he gesticulates with his hands, there’s something singular about it.

 

“Her name was Lola and she had this really,  _ really _ long ponytail. I don’t know why but when I think of her now and then it’s her black hair that stands out, stick straight down to her back. So, we’re in my room, studying in virtual silence when she pokes me really hard in my ribs. I’m thinking, what the hell? She had this look on her face, this... smirk. I just shrugged it off as her being weird because she kind of was and I went back to reciting... whatever it was.”

 

Michael sees this boyish smile come over his face, he’s almost blushing again and he lowers his eyes into his wine glass, taking a sip before resuming his story, 

 

“Well she poked me again, right here,” he gestures to where his ribs meet his side. “And this time it tickled more than hurt. Lola just sat there laughing and because she thought it was funny I reached out and...” he gestures with his hand again, poking the air. “An eye for an eye. Well, that went on for a minute before she got on top of me and really let me have it. She was a lot stronger than she looked. And... certain areas met other areas and before I knew it she wasn’t so much tickling me anymore as she was grinding against me.”

 

Michael couldn’t deny that hearing about Chris’ first sexual experience was kind of a weird turn on. She felt... dirty wondering how he must have felt. 

 

“I-I was shocked,” he admits. “Obviously I knew what I was feeling, that I had a boner and this girl is clearly getting off on that. The look on her face had completely altered,  _ completely _ changed. She was biting her lip and moaning and I just kept thinking,  _ is this really happening _ ? Then she took her shirt off and I froze, honestly because again this was my first time having a girl treat me like I was more than a friend or a study buddy.”

 

Chris knocks back the rest of his wine, sitting up in his chair, he releases a chuckle and takes a deep breath,

 

“Anyway she took my hands and made me touch her, not that I was an unwilling participant it’s just we went from studying for a test to grinding against each other in a very short period of time. Shit, I hadn’t even kissed her. She had this freckle right under her left breast in the shape of a crescent moon, I just stared at it, fixated on it thinking it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Until I heard her moaning get a little louder and but softer and, fuck, I was enthralled by it. Then all I could look at was her face. Her cheeks were red, she was still biting her lip, her eyes were closed...” Chris traces his own bottom lip as he remembers.

 

“When she came I was just... I couldn’t take my eyes off her face. Seeing her cum set off a chain reaction in me and I was suddenly kissing her and dying to cum so badly it just happened. And that, dear Michael, is the story of how a young Christopher Pike was imprinted on by Lola Anderson.” 

 

Michael releases a steady breath, sits up and realizes how fucking wet she suddenly is. Thank God for Lola Anderson. She wondered where she was now. 

 

“Did anything happen after that?” Michael asks. 

“We studied a few more times,” he says, shrugging one shoulder. “We never had sex but... it’s the quiet ones, Michael. They always have  _ something _ to say.” 

 

Michael giggles and looks him over. She can’t imagine him not being what she sees now. But she supposed there was a lot about him she didn’t know. There was definitely more to Lola Anderson than what he was sharing.

 

“Dare I ask you about your formative years regarding sex?” He asks, more than curious. Michael shakes her head, sighing regretfully.

 

“On Vulcan I had no gender, there was no sexuality,” she tells him. “When puberty hit it was extremely painful. Vulcan females develop differently and because they only mate once every seven years they couldn’t understand what was really happening. A Vulcan girl develops breasts and she sees it at the next stage in her biologic evolution. When a human teenage girl develops it’s this archaic right of passage. They were... cruel, to say the least.”

 

Chris takes her hand in his again on the table, his thumb brushing over her skin lightly and she sighs, the comfort is strong. 

 

“Teenagers are assholes no matter the species,” Chris says to her and she laughs warmly. “I am however wondering how you let it out.” 

 

Michael narrows her eyes at him.

 

“Let  _ what _ out?” She asks, digging her own double meaning into him too.

“I can’t imagine you wandering out into the sand dunes of Vulcan to masturbate.” 

“No, that would be extremely dangerous.” They laugh together but the way he traces her hand with his thumb tells her he’s not letting up. 

 

Christ, she had touched herself in front of him... but could she talk about it too?

 

“Was it always in the shower?” He asks, his voice dropping lower. “Come on, I just told you I came in my pants because a girl was grinding against me, least you could do is share.” 

 

Blushing prettily she finishes her own wine, wishing there was more. The liquid gives her a little more bravery,

 

“I didn’t for a long time,” she admits. “I just... meditated until it went away. I was never really attracted to Vulcans, honestly. There’s nothing really sexual about them. Then...” she shivers at the memory. “Sarek being an ambassador meant we hosted dignitaries from time to time. Amanda was a great host and always made sure they were comfortable. God, the way Spock would drill each and every one of them. Sarek couldn’t decide if he was proud or embarrassed.”

 

Chris smiles, he could only imagine Spock as a child. He could imagine a shorter version of the young man he knew and served beside. Twice as unfiltered as he was now, Chris was sure. 

 

“When I was sixteen we hosted this Starfleet admiral,” she says and he tilts his head, wanting to know who this guy was, and she senses this and shakes her head. “No. I won’t tell you who because he’s still alive and the last thing I need is...  _ that _ .” 

 

“Fair enough.” He agrees, Michael’s own thumb is tracing over his pulse and she feels it pounding beneath her finger. Does it excite him to know what transpired to form her attraction to men? As a scientist Michael couldn’t help but find this fascinating, 

 

“It was one of the first times I met another human in years. A... man, for that matter. I remember Amanda being pretty taken with him and at the time I couldn’t understand why Sarek had behaved almost hostile towards her. Then I realized later on in life it was because of the admiral. He was tall, had this brown wavy hair and... he made me laugh. On Vulcan laughter didn’t exist. Amanda and I had our little secret inside jokes but,” she lowers her eyes to think back on it. “He paid attention to me. Nothing sinister, nothing nefarious. He was just kind.”

 

At some point Chris suggests they move to the couch and she senses his aim but follows suit. 

 

On the couch she continues,

 

“Well, at one point he asked me to show him Sarek’s telescope. The thing was basically an antique but to a human it was state of the art tech. I took him outside on the veranda and showed him and he complimented how well I was acclimating to Vulcan. I remember when I leaned over to look through lense he steadied me with a hand on my back. Again, he didn’t know what effect it had on me. But... it was powerful.”

 

Chris listens keenly, imagining a young Michael Burnham being gripped for the first time by desire. 

 

“I... I had to excuse myself because I felt- I felt myself getting...”

“Wet.” He finishes for her in that blunt way of his and she clears her throat and covers her eyes again. “It’s ok, Michael. I said boner five minutes ago.” 

 

“It was the first time I explored any part of myself in a sexual way. I just kept thinking of his hands and... the  _ pressure _ on my back, the way he smiled at me and how I could smell his cologne. He didn’t look at me like I was some experiment. He looked at me like I was human.”

 

Chris doesn’t ask her to divulge anymore. She’s painted a pretty clear picture in his mind. He runs his hand over her arm, leaning towards her a little,

 

“So, you’ve always had a taste for older men.” 

 

Michael shakes her head, smiling. 

 

“You  _ would _ go there.” She points out, chewing the inside of her cheek again, his other hand finds her knee drawing small circles. 

 

“I apologize,” he says. “I can’t help it. When I tease you, you blush and when you blush...” he trails off and gets lost in that look in her eye. Taking her chin in between his fingers he pulls towards her gently, their lips finding each other again. 

 

That same boiling tension finally culminating as his tongue reaches for hers. Fuck, it was brand new every time he kissed her. Each time he found something new to denigrate his senses and then suddenly he’d be punched by a supernova when she moaned. 

 

The kiss quickly changes; shared stories of teenage experiences and the need to touch finally became too much and she straddles his waist, taking a page out of Lola Anderson’s book to grind her hips into his, feeling him pulse under her and against her. Chris wraps his arms around her, steadying her then reaching for the hem of her skirt, pulling it up to her hips and groaning when he sees she didn’t wear panties. 

 

“They kept getting in the way,” she says against his lips before diving in again, needing to taste his tongue and his mouth. Fuck, that was fine by him. It added another layer of sexy to her. 

 

Naughty, nice and spice. 

 

“Ugh,” she moans when the rough material of his pants hits her clit. “Fuck.” 

“That feel good?” He whispers in her ear, his lips tickling her lobe. “I can make it feel better.”

 

Michael’s fingers are back in his thick hair, tugging and pulling and moving her hips faster against the friction she needs so badly. 

 

“Oh, shit,” she whimpers but he suddenly stops her, grabbing her waist and holding her still. 

“No, you don’t get to cum yet,” he whispers roughly before flipping her over onto her back, pressing her into the couch. With her skirt completely over her hips she’s totally exposed to him.

 

On display once more and she doesn’t even care. He spreads her legs and he seets one foot on the floor, making sure she stays like that. Without breaking the blessed eye contact he takes both of her wrists in one hand, lying them crossed over one another on her lower belly. 

 

Instinct tells her to fight and she does a little before she realizes that’s this is Chris and he won’t hurt her. Not unless she asked. No, he has a purpose, she feels it.

 

“ _ Don’t _ move.” He orders, that same captain’s voice coming through, laced with brutal threat and fuck she’s so turned on she’s buzzing. Actually buzzing.

 

Holding her wrists solidly in place he drops his head between her legs and she muffles a cry when his tongue meets her clit. Christ, she was already soaking wet. It never ceased to amaze him how utterly drenched she could be for him. He supposed no panties was definitely a good thing. She would only end up soaking them anyway. 

 

He feels her struggle to want to break free but he doesn’t let her. He sucks her clit into his mouth, his tongue flicking it lightly before he dips down to her opening. He feels her twitching, needing to be filled. He moves two fingers, drawing a small pattern with the tips before turning his wrist and inserting them inside of her. Her wet heat swallows him greedily.

 

“Ohyes!” She moans, hiccuping through her pleasure. Chris bites the inside of her thigh and she shivers when she feels his teeth there as his fingers pump in and out slowly, gradually building her up. His tongue rejoins his fingers, circling her clit and salivating at the warm, musky taste of her. 

 

Again she fights to break out of the hold he’s placed her in, but he’s stronger and keeps her firmly rooted to the couch, her hips the only thing he lets move. 

 

“You’re... you’re  _ so _ good.” She pants.

 

“Lola Anderson said the same thing.” He teases and she narrows her eyes at him, but the way he looks at her with his chin wet from her juices and his eyes black as night she moans anew as he removes his fingers to drag his tongue along the seam of her pussy, never looking away.

 

“Did... did you make her cum like this too?” She shivers, and he smirks.

“Yeah.” He answers against her cunt, his fingers returning. “I held her down just like this too.” He squeezes her wrists a little harder and a jolt hits her in the gut at the action. “I told her to cum, I told her to be a  _ good girl _ and cum for me.”

 

Fuck, she didn’t know why hearing about him going down on another long forgotten girl- who wasn’t even of consequence to her at this point- was such a fucking turn on. Hearing about how he learned to give oral sex was like... fuck, she couldn’t describe it. 

 

She would have to send Lola Anderson a fucking fruit basket.

 

“Did you want that admiral’s fingers inside you?” He turns the tables on her and she shudders when he passes her clit again, sucking it hard before giving it up, blowing cool air onto her and she moans deep in her chest. “Huh? Did you imagine him  _ touching _ you?”

 

“Yes.” She answers honestly, unable to lie to him. She had never admitted that out loud before to anyone, she had thought it made her sick. But what it made her was a hormonal teenager. 

 

Jesus if it wasn’t causing him to ooze pre cum through his pants, he had to keep himself from humping the damn couch he was so hard. 

 

“How this?” He picks up the speed of his wrist, his fingers fucking her to the brink, his tongue swirling her hard clit, abusing it with his lips. 

 

Fuck... she was gonna cum, she... needed to. 

 

Michael attempts to dislodge herself one last time but gives up easily when he presses down hard on her clit with his thumb and the sharp change from his wet tongue to the dry, rough pad of his thumb finishes the job and she cums hard, feeling a little glob of wetness leaving her. 

 

Damn it, she tasted so good. He finally releases her thin wrists, reaching down and adjusting his swollen dick, giving himself a squeeze. Yeah, the pre cum definitely came through a little bit. 

 

Michael basks in the afterglow of her orgasm, sighing in contentment as he kneels in front of her. She can see the distinct outline of his cock through his pants, the dark wet spot where the tip rests jutting towards his hip. He meets her eyes again, he knows what she wants. 

 

_ It’s my turn to watch... _

 

Ok. He’d call her bluff and see if she had spades. He reaches the opening, slowly unbuttoning it and he sees her chest rise and fall faster again, she moves to sit up but he presses a hand into her shoulder shoving her back down. 

 

“Nu-uh,” he warns. “This is what  _ you _ wanted.” He reminds her, reaching into his pants, fisting himself for a moment, teasing himself and her. Fuck, the relief of his own hand was heaven and the look on her face... like she was fucking hungry helped too. She’s chewing her lip again and damn it if she doesn’t look every inch a wanton little slut; her legs spread, her pussy still dripping onto the couch, her body still switches minutely from cumming, watching him touch himself. 

 

Chris sighs a little when his fingers touch the tip, feeling the amount of cum building up there. Then he can’t restrain himself any longer and he tugs his pants down a bit, releasing his stiff dick to the humid, sex filled air. 

 

“Fuck,” he grunts as he grips himself, sliding his hand over cock, watching her watch him. 

“Shit,” she mumbles, totally unprepared for how she would feel watching him. She got the tiniest glimpse into what he felt when he watched her touching herself. He swallows hard, his adam’s apple bobbing under the sweaty skin of his throat. 

 

Suddenly he stops and grabs her thighs, yanking her down the couch until her legs rest over his. His hand returns to his cock, beating himself off with fast strokes, his palm cupping the tip to gather the pre cum and spreading it out. 

 

“Is that... what you wanted?” He teases her and she nods quickly. 

“Yes.”

“What else do you want, Michael?” He chokes. 

 

Instead of verbally answering she reaches out and grasps his cock, setting a firm pace, tugging on him until his knees are shaking. 

 

Fucking Christ on a cracker, he leans down, lifting her neck and bringing her mouth to him. Michael doesn’t hesitate as she takes him down. Yeah, maybe she was only supposed to watch him get off but damn it, he was weak. 

 

“Oh, damn.” He groans when her welcoming little mouth sucks him in. He keeps his hips still for as long as he can before he can’t hold it back any more. 

 

He starts off slowly, a little thrust here and there. She backs off only a little before understanding what it is he wants. God, her tongue is slicing pleasure through him, his free hand clenches and unclenches. 

 

She was moaning around him, humming sweet little songs of praise against him. She pulls back for air, stroking him quickly and then stopping when he starts shaking again. 

 

Looking down at her it dawns on him; she knows  _ exactly  _ what she’s doing. 

 

Alright, she had her fun. 

 

He grabs her by her shoulders, sliding his dick from her mouth she whines a little and he shakes his head,

 

“My turn.” He says and he pushes her onto her back, presses her knees together and turns her thighs at an angle. “You like teasing me?”

 

Michael can’t help but smirk, a nervous laugh escapes her and she snaps her mouth shut. 

 

“Yeah,” he goes on, sliding his dick in the tight space made by her thighs, grazing her clit. “Just a little cock tease.”

 

He uses all his weight to hold her down and begins pushing his cock into her. The position making the entry tighter, squeezing him inside. 

 

She grabs his thigh, pulling him in. With a hard thrust he’s seated inside her totally and fuck if it didn’t feel perfect every time. Tighter, wetter...

 

One hand sets itself against her legs, keeping them closed, the other wraps around her waist drawing her in against him as he rears back drawing out his cock slowly before driving it in like a hammer against a nail. 

 

“Uh...” she whimpers, brokenly, helplessly. 

 

Fuck and Michael loves how helpless she is, loves how it feels to have him holding her down, using her, using him. 

 

“You like that?” He asks, through the pumping of his hips, his lips grazing her own, tasting himself there. “You like having a big dick in you? Making you scream?”

 

She shoves her hand over his mouth, she can’t take his deep penetration  _ and  _ his dirty mouth all at once. For once it’s too much. 

 

He slips her fingers into his mouth, giving her no peace. 

 

“Shut up.” She moans as his face comes closer and closer to hers, her fingers still surrounded by the hot moisture of his wicked mouth. “Just... just fuckme, Christopher.”

 

Fuck. He’s going at her so hard he’s practically lifting her off the couch, finally the position is just too much and he spreads her, wrapping her legs around his waist, beating her pussy with his dick. 

 

Michael finally lands her mouth on his, their tongues swirling and sucking as his hand finds her skull, gripping her head his fingers tantalized by her tight curls. Her breast squeezed against his chest, her rock hard nipples grazing him. 

 

“Yes, right there, oh fuck... ohfuck,  _ baby _ ...” she cries, her hips lifting to stuff him harder into her.

 

_ Baby? _

 

Chris lets out a hard groan, his balls tightening and he releases a flood of cum, pumping it into her he feels her fingernails biting into his chest as she cums too. 

 

_ Baby... _

 

Resting above her, panting and totally spent he feels her stroking his sweaty back and he laughs against her chest. 

 

“Damn it, woman,” he gasps. “You make me a believer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, their conversation is based on a real life conversation I had with my ex. Suffice to say, it was interesting lol


End file.
